Dance Class!
by Contestshipper16
Summary: Paul has a secret, Drew's just dragged along and May and Dawn are there. This is a Birthday fanfic dedicated to Majorelle! Happy Birthday, hope you like it!


**Me: ****Hey, ****g****uys! This ****o****ne-****s****hot is a ****b****irthday present for my best friend Majorelle! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RELLE! You rock****! I****f you guys haven't read her stories, then you should****.**** They're awesome!**

**A special shout out to Time Signature, thank you for beta-reading this! I really appreciated. :)**

**NOTE: ****I have the pictures of the dresses of both May and Dawn in my profile, please check it. I'm not good at describing them... (-_-').**

**May: ****ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: ****STORY START!**

* * *

"Paul, why do I have to get dragged into this? I'm not the one with the problem," a green-haired guy asked as he followed his purple-haired friend through the city.

"Because you're the only one who knows this and I don't want to be the only guy there," the one known as Paul answered, not even turning to face his friend.

"I don't have to suffer this just because you don't want to be the only one there. I can be training my Pokemon for the next contest," Drew exclaimed. "Plus, once we get there all the girls are going to throw themselves at me," he finished, his voice irritated by the thought of the girls that would be there.

"Deal with it," Paul said, rolling his eyes while he continued to walk.

Drew and Paul weren't exactly best buddies, but they understood each other and got along just fine.

Drew was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it, some black pants, and black shoes that matched his jacket. Paul was wearing the same clothes as Drew, only that his shirt was purple instead of white.

They finally stopped in front of a creamy-colored building, when Drew turned to look at Paul, who was examining the place with his blank stare.

"Is this it?" Drew questioned, turning toward the building once more. Paul nodded and started to walk to the doors; he opened them and went inside with Drew not far behind.

Once they stepped inside, everyone turned to look at who had entered. All the girls' eyes widened before they ran towards Paul and Drew. The guys that were in the class started glaring at them, jealous that the girls chose Paul and Drew. That was when Paul noticed, relieved, that there were other guys in the class.

"This is what I wanted to avoid," Drew murmured under his breath, loud enough for only Paul to hear, and then forced a smirk on his face. All the girls had surrounded the both of them, asking questions and confessing their love.

On the other side of the room stood two girls who had been talking about the class until Drew and Paul entered and created total chaos. One was a brunette with sapphire eyes and the other was a blue-haired girl with blue eyes of a lighter shade than her friend's.

The bluenette had her hair in curls and wore a hot pink dress that reached her thighs and had little ruffles at the end. The sash with a pink ribbon tied around her waist had a white flower in the center. She also wore pink colored high heels.

The brunette's hair was down and it reached her mid-back, covered slightly with a red bandanna. She wore a red strapless dress that reached her thighs and was decorated with a red rose on the right side near her waist. She wore red heels but she didn't seem to like them very much.

"What do you think is going on over there?" asked the brunette, May, to her companion.

They had been talking and had not noticed Paul and Drew enter the room. The only thing they noticed was all the girls in the room throwing themselves at the door.

"I don't know but I think it's better if we don't find out," Dawn replied.

A woman in her twenties walked into the room and stood in front of everyone. Her black, curly hair brought out the redness of her lipstick. She was wearing a black dress that reached her knees and black high heels.

The woman turned to face everyone and frowned when she saw all the girls at the door and all the guys in the room glaring daggers at it. She caught a glimpse of green and purple trying to move through the crowd; having seen enough, she turned around and clapped her hands loudly to get everyone's attention. As soon as her claps finished everyone in the room faced her and became quiet the girls returned to their seats but still gave a few glances at Paul and Drew.

Clearing her throat the woman began to speak, "Welcome to dance class. I'm your teacher Mary. Please take a seat in the back of the room." Mary gestured to the chairs in the back of the room which left the middle of the room open for everyone to dance.

Everyone took a seat, Drew and Paul choosing the chairs on the end to stay away from the crazy girls while May and Dawn sat on the other end chairs.

"Alright, today we will learn how to slow dance. Those of you that know how to slow dance please step forward," Mary said.

Almost all the guys stood up, Drew among them. About the same amount of girls stood up and Dawn was one of them. The rest of them stayed sitting, including Paul and May.

"Okay, so we have lots of people know what they're doing, so I will pair you up with someone that doesn't know how to dance," Mary said before she started setting the pairs up. May and Dawn looked at each other and shared a small smile while waiting to be put into pairs.

"You go with her... and you," Mary said pointing at Dawn then looking around the room, "will go with him." She pointed at Paul. They both looked at their new partners… and became shocked. Paul stood up with a blank look while Dawn smiled as he made his way towards her.

"Paul, I didn't know you took dance class," Dawn exclaimed with the same smile on her face. Paul looked at her half annoyed and half embarrassed. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was for someone he knew to know of this. And here he was,facing _Dawn__,_ of all people.

"Yeah," Paul said,pretending to lack interest as he looked anywhere but at her.

"Shall we get started?" Dawn questioned and Paul nodded. They took their place and started to dance to the song that Mary had chosen for everyone to dance to.

* * *

"And finally, you will go with him," Mary concluded, pairing May up with Drew. May sighed while she stood from her seat to face her new partner.

May and Drew were astounded when they found that they were each other's partners. Drew smirked and started walking towards May, who simply stood there frozen.

"Hey, May, fancy meeting you here," Drew greeted as May came out of her shock, May rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless.

"Hey, Drew! What are you doing here?" May asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"I just happened to pass by, decided to see who didn't know how to dance, and found you here," Drew mocked making May blush.

"Excuse me! I do know how to dance, Grasshead!" May shouted, her face red with anger.

Drew flicked his hair and chuckled. "I never said you couldn't dance," he said, and May's mouth fell open, no words coming out. "So, shall we start dancing?" he asked, but he didn't wait for a reply since he had already put one of his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him, and taken her right hand with his free hand.

"Huh?" May questioned, confused, but put her free arm on his shoulder and tried to dance along with him.

"You don't know how to dance, do you?" Drew asked when he noticed that she was having some trouble keeping up with him.

"Uh..." May trailed off, not knowing how to answer.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Just follow my lead," he said and May nodded with a small blush on her cheeks.

* * *

"Ouch!" Dawn exclaimed as she took a step back from Paul, who had an almost unnoticeable blush. "Paul! You stepped on my foot! Again!" she screamed, her face red with anger, while she glared at him.

"It's not my fault that you keep getting in my way," Paul hissed, glaring back at her.

Dawn gaped at him in disbelief. "Are you saying it's my fault?" she questioned angrily.

"Yes," Paul said blankly as if it was nothing.

"It's not my fault! Shouldn't you be the one leading since you're the guy?" Dawn countered.

"Well, you're the one that knows how to dance!" Paul growled but fell silent and pale after he realized what he just said.

Dawn also became quiet at this newfound information, as she had never known Paul couldn't dance and it seemed to her that he didn't want her to know.

"Yeah, it's a dance class for people to learn and they assigned me to help. Well, let's try it one more time then," Dawn said softly.

Paul was shocked that she hadn't made fun of him after all the times he had been mean to her and her friends, but didn't show it. Instead he just fixed his posture and tried once more.

* * *

"Alright class, that's it for today! Come back next Saturday for next class. Hope you had a fun time," Mary said. Everyone went out the doors, the girls quickly circling Drew and Paul, who were walking with May and Dawn.

"Who are they?" One of the fangirls asked Drew with disgust in her voice.

May and Dawn frowned as they picked up the disgust.

"These girls are May and Dawn. Now can you move out of the way, please?" Drew asked nicely, trying to disguise _his _disgust towards the fangirls.

The fangirls didn't do what he said and continued asking about them and their relationships. Getting sick of the attention, Paul shouted angrily, "Move or I'll make my Pokemon move you!"

All the girls moved out of the way, afraid of Paul. Finally getting some personal space, the four of them picked up the pace to get away from the girls. Once they got away, they stood there in awkward silence.

"So, see you next class, Paul," Dawn said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away towards her house.

"Later, Troublesome," Paul mumbled with a small blush.

"Bye, Drew, see you next Saturday!" May exclaimed as she tiptoed and gave him a peck on the lips before smiling and leaving with Dawn.

"Who knew we would find our girlfriends in there," Drew said, smirking, and Paul rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Me: ****I bet none of you though they were dating. :) And for those of you that still don't know what Paul****'s**** secret is****,**** I'll tell you****. ****T****he secret was that he didn't know how to dance. I hope this was a good ****o****ne-****s****hot and I hope you liked it, Relle! Happy ****b****irthday, wish you the best! :)**

**How was the Ikarishipping part? I don't know how I did and I would like your opinion, thank you! Also, the school was in Twinleaf town.****  
**

**May: Please review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
